Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An operational control system may include a controller and one or more components, where the controller may manage, direct, or regulate commands transmitted by the one or more components. Operational control systems may be implemented in transportation environments (e.g., automobiles, trains, airplanes, and ships), smart homes, and power stations, for example. Conventional operational control systems have limited or non-existent component separation or security (apart from physical security, such as automobile alarm systems). The lack of component separation may allow transmission and execution of inappropriate commands at a component. The lack of security and authentication may further result in a man-in-the-middle attack or unauthorized eavesdropping.